Hiruiseki
by shade-kiba
Summary: ¿Qué es ese extraño sentimiento que comienza en tu estómago y termina en tus puños fuertemente cerrados? Ne Hiei, no son esos los llamados y bien conocidos celos?
1. Cap I

Hiei se movió por quinta vez en el árbol, tratando de acomodarse en una de las ramas. Hace poco que había llegado al ningenkai y se había encontrado con la desagradable sorpresa de que Yukina no estaba en el templo de Genkai. Y eso no le auguraba nada bueno. Es decir, Yukina casi no salía del Templo, a no ser que Kuwabara estuviese con ella y la llevase a algunos lugares ningens para poder hacerla reír.

Kuwabara… Kazuma Kuwabara… si, era verdad, el solo nombre del chico ningen le producía una sensación extraña en su estomago que acababa en sus puños fuertemente apretados. Ese tipo nunca le había caído bien, es más, lo odiaba! Y lo odiaba aún más por ponerle las manos a Su hermana. Suya. Le ponía los nervios de puntas. Y además, se acercaba a ella según la excusa de que 'la amaba'.

Por amor a lo dulce, que era esa estupidez? Seguramente una de las mayores que había escuchado en su jodida vida.

Se removió nuevamente en la rama, consiguiendo que algunas hojas delicadamente aferradas a las ramas cayeran producto del bruto movimiento.

Según Kurama, ya que él tiene explicación a todo, habían sido producto de celos, celos de hermanos.

Que celos ni que ocho cuartos, puras tonteras ningens.

A veces le daba ganas de abrazarla y sentirse… querido quizás?

Gruñó molesto, ya estaba pensando estupideces. Al parecer tanto tiempo yendo del Makai al ningenkai – y viceversa – ya se le habían pegado esas cosas que llaman emociones. Además, el no se lo diría, jamás.

Era cierto que se había implantado el Jagan para encontrarla, pero ahora que la tenía frente a ella no podía siquiera tener una conversación estable por más de 3 minutos. Era un dilema interno, que ni siquiera él mismo entendía.

Sabía además que ella jamás lo descubriría. Si la chica ni siquiera sabía que alguien la espiaba todos los días en el ningenkai, menos iba a saber que el hermano que había estado buscando todo este tiempo había estado frente a sus narices! Y ella, sin siquiera enterarse. O es que por su cabeza jamás iba a pasar de que ese ser tan despiadado y cruel con sus enemigos iba a ser su hermano?

Yukina era como una gema blanca. Hiruiseki. Pura e inocente, una verdadera lágrima de koorime, con un valor por la vida indescriptible. Quizás ella ni siquiera soñaría en sus más terribles pesadillas ser hermana de uno de los ladrones del Makai, que tiene tanta sangre derramada en sus manos como pelos en la cabeza. Pelos que seguro se arrancaría si seguía pensando en eso.

Yukina…

Suspiró cansado y trató de no pensar. Algo imposible por cierto. Los pensamientos venían sin que él los llamara. Estúpidos pensamientos, como le gustaría cortarlos con su katana y matarlos. Pero sabía que eso era tan imposible como Yusuke asistiendo a clases todos los días y prestando atención.

Imposible.

El cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, una brisa fresca le azotaba la cara y el fresco olor a hojas le inundaba los pulmones. Sin embargo, Yukina aún seguía rondando por su cabeza, con sus ojos rojos al igual que los de él, su característico color de cabello medio verdoso, su rostro tan apacible, tierno y hermoso…

Cerró sus grandes ojos escarlatas y se dedicó solo a sentir los escalofríos que le producían las pequeñas corrientes de aire que tocaban su cálida piel bajo los rayos infiltrados entre las hojas.

Un fuerte golpe seco le sacó de su ensoñación. Inquieto, buscó con la mirada al idiota que le había producido aquel sobresalto. Es que acaso ya ni siquiera en el ningenkai podía estar en paz aunque sea un rato!

Gruño por lo bajo y maldijo al idiota que se le ocurría estacionar su chatarra con ruedas en medio de un palo poste. Cada vez más se convencía de que los ningen eran estúpidos. Ya sabía de donde Kuwabara había heredado sus dotes estupídicos

Miró con curiosidad el auto arremetido en el palo poste y se sorprendió al ver que el estúpido ningen que se había estrellado, era nada más y nada menos que Kurama.

A ese idiota ya se le estaban pegando demasiado – demasiado, pensó con énfasis - las costumbres humanas. Y la estupidez también.

Saltó de su cómodo lugar en el árbol hacia su amigo, para preguntarle que idiotez había echo.

A penas estuvo unos cuantos metros del pelirrojo, pudo advertir que el muchacho – intensamente sonrojado y avergonzado – se deshacía en disculpas hacia unos nigens vestidos de verdes con un gorro chistoso y una dorada placa. Esos que los nigens llaman garrapateros.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa jocosa apareciera en su rostro.

Él, Kurama, que siempre se comportaba pasivo, aguardando la calma y tratando de trasmitírsela a los demás, el que casi nunca perdía los estribos, estaba ahora casi golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso por haber cometido semejante caos.

Y bueno, tampoco era mucho. Sólo eran unos cuantos autos que venían detrás de la chatarra de Kurama, además habían alcanzado a frenar. Unos con un molesto chirrido y algunos saliéndose de su propia vía para evitar una colisión múltiple, pero al fin y al cabo habían frenado de todos modos.

No era para armar tal escándalo en medio de la calle.

Vio como los garrapateros hacían varios intentos por tratar de calmar a – ahora – un desesperado Shuuichi, que pensaba en todas las desgracias que le vendrían por delante. Además de ser un menor de edad. Si bien faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 16, aún no estaba con la edad mínima para poder conducir libremente por las calles de la ciudad.

Kurama – trató de llamar la atención Hiei, pero al parecer, el kitsune estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no pegarse contra el piso como para escucharlo. Notó, con su agudizada vista, que el muchacho temblaba ligeramente.

DIOS MÍO! Mi madre me matará! Me llevarán preso! Que he hecho para merecer esto! – se veía como el pobre chico estaba apunto de un colapso nervioso.

Kurama… – repitió el koorime un poco más alto. Ya estaba comenzando a hartarse.

Pero nada, el chico seguía en las mismas, y si es posible aún, más desesperado

KURAMA! – gritó Hiei bastante molesto, acompañado de un puñetazo que impactó directamente en la mejilla del kitsune, haciéndolo rodar unos cuantos metros más allá por el suelo.

Después de unos momentos, tirado en el piso, al borde del colapso nervioso y con un tic en el ojo, levantó la vista. Sus instintos de Youko le hacían una invitación bastante tentadora de matar al animal que le había golpeado. Pero no, ya sería bastante polémica.

Vio como los ojos de Hiei se clavaban en él con reproche. Se sintió un poco estúpido frente al koorime, y apenado apartó la vista.

Hi…Hiei – con esfuerzo se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde su amigo con una mano en la mejilla, ante la atenta (y desorbitada) mirada de los espectadores – gracias, creo que lo necesitaba.

Exhaló cansado el aire que contenía en los pulmones y se quitó algunos mechones pelirrojos que caían, rebeldes, sobre su frente.

hn – Kurama siempre supo que el koorime era un chico de pocas palabras, y no le obligaría a ser un hablador compulsivo – ahora, porque demonios estrellaste tu porquería metálica con ruedas en ese palo de cemento? – señaló molesto, con cierto deje de ignorancia ningen camuflada tras sus ojos

No fue a propósito, Hiei – se explicó el chico – simplemente yo venía del supermercado y por esquivar un gatito – señaló un pequeño minino temblando nerviosamente (al borde de la esquizofrenia) en medio de la calle, acurrucado entre sus patas – y tuve que dar una vuelta demasiada tosca y estrellé mi auto contra ese poste de luz

Suspiró y sonrió apenado. Su madre le mataría y todo por salvar un gatito. Pero era tan tierno y chico y asustadizo, y parecía perdido! Si lo aplastaba, seguro que llevaría un cargo de conciencia por toda la vida. Quizás el gato se le apareciera por las noches con la única razón de penar a quien había aplastado su cabeza contra el pavimento. No, él jamás permitiría que eso pasase.

Hiei no cabía en sí de semejante porquería. Es decir, el Youko, aquel ser despiadado por naturaleza, que había matado montones y montones de demonios –y no sólo ellos – sin ningún deje de compasión en lo más recóndito de sus ojos, había armado un alboroto por… por un … un gato! Eso definitivamente descolocó a Hiei. Eso era una exageración ningen. Debía acabar con eso, rápido.

idiota – le felicitó Hiei – lo mataré – dijo corriendo su capa e hizo un ademán de sacar su katana ante todos los ningens

Kurama solo atinó a abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y se puso blanco, lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado salvar, Hiei lo iba a matar con un solo corte de su katana! Sin embargo, le dieron unas ganas enormes de golpear a Hiei hasta aturdirlo cuando se rió de su desorbitada expresión.

baka… hubieses visto la cara que pusiste – se cubrió nuevamente con su capa, mientras veía con gracia como Kurama volvía a recuperar lentamente el color, sus ojos volvían a su estado normal y exhalaba un largo suspiro. Vamos, después de todo Hiei no era TAN malo, verdad que no?

mi madre me va a matar – dijo omitiendo las bromas y los insultos de su amigo (y conteniéndose de los impulsos de youko de golpearle hasta el cansancio)

Caminó hasta donde estaba el carabinero de hacía algunos instantes y, con mucha más calma, trató de arreglar las cosas pacíficamente.

El golpe le había aclarado no un poco, si no bastante, la mente, y ahora podía ya dialogar con calma.

Vamos! Además, no había nadie en la ciudad que se resistieran a los encantos de Minamino Shuuichi, y no fue mayor impedimento para el lograr convencer al carabinero de que no le sacara una multa y de que no lo llevase detenido. Al menos ya no tenía preocuparse de que a su madre le diera un ataque cardiaco por ver a su querido, único y perfecto hijo, detenido en la comisaría como tantos delincuentes ordinarios, lo que seguramente diría Shiori después de haber sobrevivido a infarto tras infarto al enterarse. Se armaría toda una tragedia, tanto en su casa como en el colegio.

Movió bruscamente la cabeza tratando de dispersar las ideas absurdas de su mente. Estaba siendo un poco exagerado…

porque hablabas con ese garrapatero? – preguntó Hiei mirando indiferente al 'garrapatero' vestido de verde y que ahora trataba de controlar el transito

Shuuichi rió suavemente, un poco más aliviado – por primera vez en toda la tarde – y miró a Hiei como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. El demonio de ojos rojos podía ser muy adorable cuando se trataba de cosas ningen, aunque seguro que le desgarraría el cuello con su katana si es que siquiera pensase en comentárselo.

es 'carabinero' – le explicó – y estaba tratando de convencerle para que no me llevara a la comisaría – sonrió excusándose.

El koorime solo le miró como si estuviese hablando en otro idioma, pero no preguntó. De todos modos, no le interesaba lo que ese estúpido garrapatero hiciera.

Vienes a mi casa, verdad? – preguntó Kurama subiéndose nuevamente a su auto para llevarlo, en aquel lamentable estado, hacia su propia casa

hn, pero no voy a ir subido en 'eso' – señaló el abollado auto, achatado en la punta, y echando peligrosamente humo por el motor

está bien – rió suavemente el kitsune – vamos entonces

Kurama había tenido la suerte – o la desgracia – de chocar solo a menos de dos cuadras de su casa, así que no corría ningún riesgo de que el motor explotara o alguna cosa así, que lo tranquilizaba enormemente. Desatascó sin inconvenientes el parabrisas del poste de luz –donde solo había quedado una pequeña abolladura – y echó a andar el auto calle arriba. Hacia su casa.

Hiei se fijó en que la velocidad a la que avanzaba el animal metálico era mucho menos que al de una 'tutuga' y se preguntó si es que quizás aquel metálico monstruo era pariente de las tutugas. Aunque dudaba de alguna manera el que los aminales verdes con caparazón expulsasen aquel extraño y maloliente humo por su cola.

Sacudió su cabeza. Esas estúpidas, estúpidas, estúpidas cosas ningens lo confundían.

Dejó de mirar – y a la vez filosofar sobre el origen del animal metálico de Kurama – y en un rápido abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido, con un – casi – imperceptible flash, de la calle aglomerada de estúpidos ningens, que aún veían con asombro el desastre que había causado el conocido Minamino Shuuichi (ningens cahuineros! ¬¬)

* * *

Sin comentarios. Mis disculpas a los que estaban leyendo este fic (que según yo, está bastante bueno ¬¬) pero se me ha borrado uOu. Mmm no se que más decir, solo que sorry! Y que no creo que escriba más hasta vacaciones, este cambio de colegio me tiene totalmente estresada (eeee ok xDDD yo, la menos vaga :P) pero el punto es que con suerte me doy cuenta de las embarraditas que hacen en mi compu, pero bueno.

Muuuuchas gracias por leer, y dejen reviews!. Vamos! Todas las que escribimos nos gusta que nos dejen algún incentivo no? Y ya que no puede ser en dinero … (menos mal, sino ya sería pobre uu) porfann me anima a escribir, si es que quieren que lo siga haciendo, claro xDDD

Chaooo a todos! nn y gracias por leer


	2. Cap II

Miró avergonzado como la gente que se había aglomerado alrededor del lugar del accidente seguía con la vista el auto de su madre, que se perdía al doblar una esquina más arriba. Los murmullos de la gente no se iban, y le avergonzaban más.

Estacionó penosamente el destartalado carro frente a su casa. Era una vergüenza, pero sería peor si su madre no se enteraba y a la mañana siguiente – cuando saliera a hacer alguna que otra diligencia – se encontrase con el desastre de auto. Eso si no se daba cuenta y le explotaba el auto antes o se fundía el motor (1)

Cuando abrió la puerta principal, entrando con las bolsas que habían sobrevivido a la colisión, se encontró con Hiei sentado cómodamente en el sillón, observando alguna que otra cosa que llamaba su atención en el ningenkai. Cosas que eran pocas. Por no decir ninguna.

Se regañó mentalmente por dejar la ventana de su habitación a medio cerrar, mientras caminaba con las bolsas hacia la cocina para preparar la cena. Su madre llegaría dentro de poco y, bueno, sería un buen momento para presentarle a Hiei no?

El koorime, por su parte, estaba sentado en frente de la ventana, mirando nada y con el estomago rugiéndole de un modo ensordecedor. Por un momento pensó que quizás Kurama lo había escuchado, y por eso había ido a prepararle algo. Más vale que se apurara, ya que no tenía paciencia cuando de comida se trataba. Y no es que fuera muy paciente cuando no la tenía…

Como una pequeña ráfaga de recuerdos volvió a su mente Yukina. Si bien era uno de los cuantos pensamientos que se habían cortado debido a la 'interrupción' de Kurama con su chatarra rodante.

Que estaría haciendo ahora? Donde estaría? Si estaba con Kuwabara… le cortaría el cuello con su katana, o no, mejor que se lo comiera su dragón negro y así no volvería a molestar a Yukina… Aunque… a su hermana no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo que ese idiota anduviera revoloteando a su lado como un insecto. Es más, parecía que le agradaba! En que estaba pensando su hermana? Grrrr esto le estaba confundiendo la cabeza. Nadie debería acercarse a Yukina, sólo él.

Demo… el no se atrevía a decirle que era su hermano. Ni siquiera se atrevía a entablar una pequeña, corta, mísera e insignificante conversación con ella! Era un jodido cobarde. Ni siquiera los más grandes y poderosos demonios de clase S le habían infundido temor y, a pesar de todo, tenía un inmenso miedo de acercarse a una criatura que ni siquiera se le pasaría por la mente tratar de insultarle o mirarle feo.

Se agarró la cabeza con las manos. Por que demonios no se podía acercar a su hermana! Por que era un jodido cobarde!

Estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana y caer de cabeza cuando la voz de Kurama le sacó de sus pensamientos

te ocurre algo, Hiei? – el kitsune le miraba con extrañeza y miró hacia algún lado de la pared entre enojado y avergonzado por haber sido pillado en unos de sus pensamientos, que además estaba interpretando a la perfección. Ya se encontraba al borde de la ventana para tirarse y estampar su cara contra el piso.

hn, idiota – le contestó, sintiéndose realmente ningen, o sea estúpido.

El kitsune sólo sonrió y se volvió al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente en la habitación, ahora, silenciosa. Los chirridos que producían las oxidadas bisagras se veían aumentados en el silencio del cuarto.

Kurama tembló levemente de pies a cabeza. Juntó sus manos en su regazo y movió los dedos nerviosamente, mientras miraba hacia el piso como si hubiese encontrado algo realmente interesante allí.

Shui…Shuichi… - logró articular cuando puso un pie dentro de su hogar – tu… tu ya viste…

madre – Kurama, como buen hijo educado que es, corrió a donde su madre, temblando, y con la cabeza gacha le contó a su madre lo ocurrido.

Primero, observó Hiei, los ojos de Shiori se abrieron desmesuradamente, quizás en esos momentos su corazón había latido apresuradamente - no lo suficiente como para que le diera un infarto – ya que Hiei creyó escuchar como los latidos cardiacos llenaban la habitación.

En ese mismo instante comenzó a perder el color de su cara de la misma manera como lo había hecho Shuichi cuando él le había dicho que mataría al gato roñoso de la calle.

Hiei sabía ahora de donde Kurama sacaba todos los gestos que le caracterizaban.

Luego, vio con un poco de asombro como los ojos y los labios de Shiori tomaban una dulce expresión hacia su hijo. Sabía que Shuichi tenía un gran corazón y que jamás mataría a una mosca, y eso en parte, era bueno. Aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto, pues no tenía idea que su hijo, en otra vida (xDD), había sido uno de los más grandes ladrones y asesinos del Makai.

Y después observó como Shiori se movía frenéticamente alrededor del cuerpo de su hijo, tocando aquí y allá para ver si tenía moretones, rasguños o daños de cualquier índole.

estoy bien, madre – decía Shuichi azorado, mientras trataba de quitar las manos de Shiori de su cara.

me alegra, hijo – suspiró aliviada – después veremos como arreglamos el asunto del auto, por ahora, lo importante es que tu estás bien

El kitsune le sonrió a su madre en modo de disculpa, que fue devuelta con una de las típicas sonrisas que Kurama siempre le regalaba a todo el mundo, solo que mucho más amplia y complacida. Este chico si que era la copia exacta de su madre en cuanto a gestos se trataba.

La madre ningen se acercó a la mesa y depositó su bolso – que anteriormente le tiritaba entre sus manos – en la mesa que estaba puesta. Se extrañó de ver servidos sobre el mantel 3 platos de comida, ya que ellos generalmente comían solos. Y luego, como acordándose de algo importantísimo, fijó la vista en el pequeño koorime de fuego que estaba sentado en el sillón mirando por la ventana, con el ceño fruncido. Había sido ignorado y eso no le gustaba. Si no le cortaba la cabeza era por el simple hecho de que Kurama le odiaría después, y no quería que uno de sus pocos amigos lo odiara.

'_Pocos?'_ escuchó como una voz decía dentro de el '_es tu único amigo, baka'_

Madre – Kurama se había acercado donde Shiori y Hiei se miraban curiosamente – el es Hiei, el amigo del que te hablé, y Hiei, ella es mi madre Shiori

Kurama sonrió. Shiori sonrió. Y Hiei… bueno Hiei simplemente los miró, y luego – con mucho (demasiado) esfuerzo – sonrió. O trató de hacerlo más bien. En su boca se había formado una extraña curva que se asemejaba lejanamente a una sonrisa feliz.

Kurama intentó por todos los medios de no reírse de la cara que Hiei había puesto, y soltó una pequeña risilla que camufló al instante con un 'ataque de tos', para que el youkai no se enfadara y arruinara todo. Se veía realmente tierno tratando de hacer un gesto que quizás en su vida había hecho.

es muy querubín! – exclamó Shiori tirando suavemente de las mejillas de Hiei, cosa que no le agradó mucho al pelinegro, pero no dijo nada.

_'juju te han dicho querubín! a que eres muy mono...'_ La conciencia ya estaba comenzando a molestarle de veras.

Esta ningen no era como los demás. No tenía la estúpida pinta que traían los demás. Bueno si, pero no era como los demás, de eso estaba seguro. Le infundía algo así como… confianza? Se sentía agradable estar cerca de ella, recibiendo mimos y cariños. Aunque Hiei no considerase exactamente 'cariños' el que tirase de sus mejillas como si fueran de gelatina.

Ahora podía entender porque Kurama había decidido quedarse entre los estúpidos ningens antes de irse al Makai y volver a su antigua vida como el famoso ladrón que era. Rodeado de lujos, amantes y el respeto de todos los demás demonios, de clases altas y bajas.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. De vez en cuando Hiei negaba o asentía con la cabeza y pocas veces contestaba con palabras. El koorime y Kurama ya habían inventado montones de excusas para el momento en que Hiei se decidiera a que conocer a su madre. Al parecer todo había salido con éxito, y la madre de Kurama estaba feliz de que su hijo tuviese un 'tan buen chico' como amigo y se alegró más aún de saber de que no se estaba volviendo loca cuando escuchaba voces en el cuarto de su hijo en las tardes o alguna que otra vez por las noches.

y dime Hiei – la madre de Shuichi posó sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cara sus manos, mirando fijamente al koorime (que se ruborizó al verse observado tan atentamente y desvió la mirada) – en Mushiori vives con tu familia?

yo… - rayos. Eso le hacía recordar a Yukina nuevamente – no, digo si, quiero decir no, o sea… - miró a Kurama pidiendo S.O.S con sus ojos – tengo una hermana… pero ella vive… en Kawai

La madre le miró extrañada ô.o

Hawai… - le susurró Kuramaa Hiei por lo bajo

eso, eso Hawai - _'baaka...'_

La madre le miró más extrañada aún

En serio? Y no te da pena vivir lejos de ella? – no convencida del todo siguió hablando

oh si madre! A el le da tanta pena que prefiere no nombrarla – exageró Kurama, con un tono melodramáticamente falso – verdad, Hiei?

eh… claro… me da mucha pena – le siguió Hiei sonando muy poco convincente

que mal… - Shiori no quiso seguir insistiendo, aunque no estaba muy convencida de ello, decidió cambiar de tema – y tu vienes de Mushiori al liceo de Shuuichi?

Kaito hacía lo mismo, madre – se adelantó Kurama – tienes que reconocer que la secundaria Meiou es una de las mejores del país ne?

creo que lo olvidaba, hijo – soltó una suave risita que no llegó a los oídos de Hiei

Demonios… Cada vez más le crispaba los nervios el no saber donde andaba Yukina y claro, nunca se rebajaría al nivel de preguntarle a la abuela Genkai donde demonios se encontraba su hermana.

_'deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella, no crees que está grandesita ya como para que...'_ Hiei frunció pronunciadamente el entrecejo y le debatió a su conciencia (xDDD)_'Soy capaz de sacarme los sesos con la katana si es necesario para que te calles'_

Su conciencia no volvió a molestarle en la cena y Hiei sonrió triunfante. Aunque recordó las molestas palabras de su conciencia.

Y si la encontraba, que? De seguro que se quedaría sobre un árbol a mirar lo tierna que se veía alimentando a los pajarillos o lo dulce que se veía barriendo o quizás la cara soñadora que adquiría cuando pensaba en el idiota de Kuwabara…

Shiori y Shuichi se voltearon a ver a Hiei

quien es Kuwabara? – preguntó la mujer a Hiei

El youkai de fuego dirigió una mirada interrogante a su interlocutora. De que estaba hablando?

acabas de nombrar a un tal Kuwabara… - levantó una ceja fina y castaña con intriga

Kurama solo rió… había descubierto muchas veces como Hiei terminaba hablando en voz alta sus pensamientos. A través de eso – y nunca de comentarle, claro – se había enterado de muchas cosas que pasaban por la cabeza cerrada de Hiei, y había logrado – en cierto modo – comprenderle y conocerle un poco más de lo que ya lo hacía, o el porque reaccionaba de ciertas maneras.

Era increíble de cómo el koorime tenía tantas cosas en su pequeña mente de demonio. La mayoría de veces iban dirigidas a Yukina. Y había escuchado más de una vez como susurraba su nombre en sueños o exhalaba un largo suspiro con letras entremezcladas que sonaban a 'Yukina'

Hiei se ruborizó. No sabía cuanto habían alcanzado a escuchar Kurama y su madre, y temía que se enteraran de que estaba preocupada por su hermana gemela.

no es ese chico bien alto y que siempre está nombrando a una chica que se llama… eh… cual era su nombre? – puso un dedo en su mentón - Yukina?

Hiei apretó los puños debajo de la mesa. Hasta una ningen, que veía un poco menos que nunca a ese idiota, se había dado cuenta. Trató de relajarse…después de todo… nada sacaba con enojarse y mandar todo al diablo.

Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana. Las cortinas se movían en un suave bamboleo con la brisa que llegaba desde afuera.

Yukina ya debería estar en el templo de Genkai. Si no, Kuwabara pagaría con su cabeza. Pero la koorime no le perdonaría eso, pero era mejor para ella, pero que sabía el de males o de mejoras, aunque… arrggggg estúpidos, malditos y desgraciados sentimientos ningens. Debía dejar de juntarse con Kurama si quería salir vivo, o por lo menos cuerdo, del Ningenkai.

La madre de Shuuichi le miró confusa. Quizás había dicho algo indebido y ahora, el chico amigo de su hijo estaba absorto mirando la ventana, o quizás la nada.

Un silencio incómodo se extendió en la mesa. Hiei no fue capaz de percatarse.

Shiori miró hacia su izquierda, pero el muchacho levantó sus hombros despacio dejándolos caer después.

ne, Hiei? – llamó el pelirrojo

Oyó como su nombre salía bajito de la boca de Kurama y se sobresaltó. Por un momento olvidó que estaba en medio de una comida, con su mejor amigo y con la madre de éste.

Le había costado mucho que admitiese a Kurama como un amigo, pero después de tanto tiempo y tantas peleas, su mente – y corazón – había aceptado algo que años antes, su orgullo jamás hubiese permitido.

'_que cursi sonó eso…' _ahí estaba de nuevo su conciencia. Esta vez prefirió obviarla, a ver si se cansaba y se iba a freír monos al África.

Los amigos son para débiles. Al igual que el amor, la hermandad y la compasión. Por eso había estado solo y encerrado en su propio mundo.

Pero ahora tenía amigos y había encontrado a su hermana – que aunque ella no tuviese la más remota idea – que le habían echo sentir ligeramente bien. Exceptuando a Kuwabara quizás.

Rayos, odiaba admitirlo! Pero por alguna parte de su alma – pequeña, pequeñita, pequeñísima – se preocupaba por aquel cabeza de alcornoque. Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Por qué se preocupaba de ese idiota en medio de una cena?

decías? – preguntó con una cordialidad, extraña hasta para él mismo, Hiei

no nada, es que parecías ido

Trató de hacer aparecer una sonrisa de disculpa en su rostro. Ya sabía porque Kurama sonreía todo el tiempo. No era tan difícil después de que te acostumbrabas a mover los músculos necesarios. Seguro que el cortés pelirrojo lo hacía por inercia, y eso dejaba felices a su madre, amigos y a las millones de fans que tenía repartidas por la ciudad entera.

Al cabo de un rato, la deliciosa comida que había preparado Shuuichi con los víveres que habían sobrevivido al accidente de coche, había desaparecido de la mesa, dejando simples platos sucios y olvidados.

ya es hora de que te marches, Madre – Kurama miró el reloj de pared que indicaba las 9 en punto – quedaron de juntarse con Hatakana-san a las 9.15 en 'L'Amore' no?

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de su madre. Su hijo era taaaan comprensivo y taaaaan mono. Definitivamente era la envidia de madres y madres. Amaba a su hijo más que a su vida misma. Y siempre callaba a las demás viejas celosas con una de las anécdotas infantiles de su muchacho.

hijo – se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y se volteó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro – no me esperes – con un guiño de ojo se perdió calle afuera, camuflándose con una ligera bruma que había comenzado a descender sobre la ciudad.

Hiei observó por la ventana – ahora cerrada – como la silueta de Shiori se perdía en una esquina superior.

Kurama rió suavemente. Su madre había cambiado en cierto modo desde que había comenzado a salir con aquel caballero. Se le veía más contenta. Más animada. De vez en cuando bromeaba sobre los defectos o virtudes del cuatro ojos que ahora tenía por 'novio' y de lo kawaii que era su hijo. Ambos solteros y con hijos, que coincidentemente se llamaban 'Shuuichi'

te quedarás esta noche no?

me estás echando? ô.ó – preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido

no, no – sonrió – es que tengo que ir a poner el futón, me esperas aquí?

Un 'hn' le indicó que se largara y le dejase en paz con sus pensamientos, que otra vez caían como balde de agua helada sobre su cabeza puntiaguda.

Miró una foto que estaba sobre la mesa del televisor. La forma humana del zorro estaba abrazando tierna y alegremente a su madre, que a la vez tenía una enorme sonrisa que parecía deformarle el rostro tan sutil que siempre llevaba.

Suspiró enojado. Los sentimientos que habían estado guardados en una represa habían echo una pequeña grieta en la pared que sostenía la marea de sus emociones y ahora se desbordaban alma abajo. Y se estaba ahogando de emociones extrañas.

Tenía ganas de agarrar la cabeza de Kuwabara y deformarla con sus puños, y luego tirarle de un barranco, donde en el fondo le estuviesen esperando unas ansiosas plantas carnívoras. Quizás en alguna de esas caía con Urameshi y dejaban de tirarse esas bromas estúpidas sobre él y su hermana.

Tan estúpidas como estos estúpidos sentimientos ningens.

* * *

(1) Los Minamino tienen una cochera (y si no lo tienen,yo lo invento ¬¬), así que si lo guardaba de punta en la cochera, no se le veríael para choques con el parabrisas y pasaría lo demás xDDD n.n lo aclaro por si quedaron dudas…

bueno nn aquí está la segunda parte de Hiruiseki. Ya la había publicado antes, pero bueno, ojala les esté gustando y si tienen alguna duda o me quieren dejar algún comentario, el botoncito morado está dispuesto a ayudarles n.n. gracias por leer y ojala les esté gustando (si no quito la wea y punto xDDDDD)

saludosss nOn y dejen reviews ;)


	3. Cap III

Si había algo que Hiei odiara más que a los ningens, era vestirse al igual que ellos, y por ende, verse igual a ellos. Sólo que quizás en una versión mini.

Hiei endureció su mirada molesto. El no era la versión mini de ningún nigen.

Aún desconocía la razón de por qué en un determinado espacio y tiempo, había accedido a vestirse de aquella manera tan… incómodamente arcaica. Y definitivamente eso no estaba bien, considerando a que nadie podía manipular al temido koorime de fuego.

Y para colmo de males, no sabía que demonios hacía sentado de manos cruzadas en un sofá que se lo tragaba lentamente cuando se movía, mientras que en la caja animada que Kurama llamaba tevelisión, mostraba un paisaje oscuro, iluminado por unas cuantas estrellas que perfilaban la figura de un hombre bajo el balcón de una casa imponente y antigua.

"_Oh, Romeo, Romeo¿Por qué eres Romeo?_

_Renuncia a tu padre, abjura a tu nombre;_

_o si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme_

_Y ceso de ser una Capulento"_

Hiei levantó una ceja, asqueado y desconcertado, pero demasiado orgulloso como para admitir la confusión que aquellas palabras rebuscadas habían causado en él.

"_Te cojo por la palabra_

_Llámame tan sólo tu amante y recibiré un segundo bautismo_

_De aquí en adelante no seré más Romeo"_

Se inclinó hacia delante tratando de librarse del sofá que luchaba por hundir más su cuerpo entre las telas

"_¿Quién eres tú, que así, encubierto por la noche, de tal modo vienes a dar con mi secreto?"_

Su trasero se negaba a salir del agujero que habían formado dos cojines robustos.

"_No sé qué nombre darme para decirte. Mi nombre, santa querida, me es odioso, porque es un contrario tuyo. Si escrito lo tuviera, haría pedazos lo escrito"_

"_Mis oídos no han escuchado aún cien palabras pronunciadas por esta voz y, sin embargo, reconozco el metal de ella. ¿No eres tú Romeo¿Un Montagüe?"_

Con pasos rápidos y molestos apretó el botoncito que decía "power" y la imagen de los 2 humanos se perdió en la oscuridad.

Hiei se preguntó si realmente los ningens eran tan estúpidos, sus oídos eran los únicos que aún no habían escuchado cien palabras pronunciadas por esas voces y ya se le hacían irritantes y odiosas. Además de confusas, claro.

Se preguntó si era común en los humanos visitarse unos a otros a aquellas alturas de la noche, pero Kurama ya llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrado en la cocina con una ningen que les había visitado quien sabe por qué. Hiei ya se había aburrido de estar ahí, luchando por no ser tragado.

Hiei se preguntó si aquello que los ningens llamaban zalconcillos y que se ponían debajo de los pantalones no le apretaban la circulación de las piernas, pero él las sentía levemente entumecidas. Y se preguntó si era el último botón de la camisa lo que le impedía respirar con tranquilidad, pero él se había negado a dejar al descubierto parte de su cuello. Aunque la mamá de Kurama le hubiese insistido en ello.

Estaba aburrido de pensar en esas cosas humanas, y tenía hambre. Y cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía con desesperación un poco de aquel delicioso alimento que en el ningenkai llamaban estúpidamente 'helado'.

¿Cómo había dicho Kurama que se llamaba aquel sabor que a él tanto le gustaba¿Flojos? Negó con la cabeza. Escuchó a su conciencia luchando por contener la risa, pero la ignoró. Las conciencias son una basura, después de todo.

"_Se llamaba Flocos, ignorante."_

Hiei no quiso discutir con su conciencia. Tenía demasiada hambre como para pelear.

El círculo redondo con números se hallaba ubicado sobre la caja animada de Kurama. Hiei nunca le había prestado demasiada atención, pero recordó que las veces que había visto ese aparato ningen siempre mostraba los tres palitos negros en números distintos.

Y se preguntó si tenía alguna relación el que los tres palos negros estuvieran apuntando al número doce mientras un pájaro salía y decía 'kukú'; el que Kurama estuviese con una tonta humana chillona en la cocina a estas alturas de la noche; el que su conciencia estuviese tan calmada; y el que él estuviese vestido de ningen, anteriormente viendo una película ningen y sin pensar en matar al tonto ningen llamado Kuwabara por salir con Yukina.

Inconscientemente su mano se deslizó para coger su katana por cualquier cosa y, como si los dioses del Makai no hubiesen estado de su lado, halló un vacío contorneado por una línea blanca punteada que bordeaba el supuesto lugar donde debería estar su katana y que aparecía y desaparecía, aparecía y desaparecía.

No tomando en cuenta ya donde se encontraba y perdiendo la cordura de sí mismo, se halló dispuesto a invocar al dragón negro. Todo estaba demasiado raro para él. Casi había perdido la noción del tiempo y de las cosas.

El incesante sonido del 'kukú', las risas de la cocina, _"Oh, Romeo, Romeo!", _la espada brillante de Kuwabara, la suave risa de su hermana, la perla hiruiseki, "_¿No eres tú Romeo¿Un Montagüe?"_, Yusuke, el tonto chupete del tonto bebé, Mukuro, _"¿Mukuro¿qué pasa aquí!"_ la voz de su conciencia parecía perderse en el remolino de cosas, todo era una mezcolanza de ideas, inentendibles, incomunicables, enloquecedoras y desdibujadas por sí mismas.

* * *

Jajajajaj ujojooj seeee enloquecí9º6 no sé xDDDDD estoy cagá de la cabeza, pero bueno, este capi fue cortito, obvio que voy a seguir donde lo dejé. Mi pobreshito Hiei está pasando por momentos difíciles UnU. A veces es todo tan confuso que ni uno se entiende 9n6.

Bueno me dicen que tal les parece el seguimiento de la historia.

Nos vemos cuando nos veamos! gracias por los reviews 9u9


	4. Cap IV

Cuando Kurama logró por fin deshacerse 'amablemente' de una de sus compañeras de salón – quien por alguna extraña razón insistía en que Shuichi le enseñara a hornear pasteles con una proxémica bastante sugerente a las 12 de la noche – se halló casi sin fuerzas para poder calmar al demonio de fuego que quizás estuviese listo para incendiar toda su casa. Y es que despegarse de aquellas masas casi gelatinosas de la espalda, aguantando con cortesía sus desagradables intentos de ligar con él, quitaban mucha más energía que el estar peleando tres días enteros con Yusuke sin parar. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Al cerrar la puerta de entrada se felicitó a sí mismo por esconder 'místicamente' la katana del youkai sin que éste se diera cuenta. Al parecer el efecto aletargador de los helados producía una extraña reacción química en el estómago de un demonio de fuego, y sobre todo si se consume en cantidades industriales. Shuichi solo rogó a Kami-sama que su amigo no se hubiese intoxicado con tanto helado o, en algún caso extremo, que se le hubiese congelado el cerebro y se hubiese tirado de cabeza por la ventana – propósito que parecía tener horas antes.

Inspiró hondo y se preparó para enfrentar al koorime de fuego, alentándose a sí mismo y preparando a su yoko interior en caso de necesitarlo.

Pero lo que encontró en el salón no estaba muy lejos de sus propios temores, pues sobre la alfombra, desparramado entre un montón de ropas un poco grandes para él, se encontraba medio inconsciente Hiei; con la mirada perdida en el techo, la boca semiabierta y brillante, con una posición física bastante increíble e incómoda y, por sobre todo lo anterior, con aspecto de no entender ni pelota en donde estaba parado; o, mas bien, tirado.

Como todos sabemos, Kurama es una excelente persona, incapaz de no tender la mano a quien lo necesita y un increíble conservador que sabe guardar la compostura cuando se debe; pero esta vez, las lagrimillas se asomaban graciosamente por sus ojos y desde sus labios semicerrados se escapaban ligeros sonidos reprimidos que se asemejaban a un tímido 'jaja'. La mente del yoko se repetía incesantemente 'no te rías, no te rías', pero su ello interior fue mucho más allá de lo que su superyo exigía, y el yo – en medio de un dilema interno – no pudo hacer más que darle el gusto al principio de placer y largarse a reír como quien ha estado encerrado por años en un manicomio.

Cuando Hiei se había recompuesto un poco de su alucinación temporal – provocada quizás por sobredosis de aburrimiento y helado – y cuando sus oídos se destaponaron del silencio ensordecedor que había seguido al maremoto de gritos y voces, lo primero que oyó fue el sonido de una voz descontrolada e inentendible. Su instinto asesino afloró y quiso cortar lo que fuera que se escuchara, pero sus piernas y brazos estaban demasiado entumecidos para obedecerle y a medida que su vista se aclaraba y sus oídos se despejaban de la confusión, la voz masculina se hacía más clara y más fuerte, hasta que Hiei pudo pensar con certeza que aqulla voz era de Kurama. Debía reírse de algo muy chistoso pues se agarraba fuertemente el estomago y ni cuenta se había dado que los ojos rojos del youkai estaban posados en él.

'_Se ríe de ti'_ y la vocecilla risueña se perdió entre pensamientos abajo.

A Hiei no le agradó para nada lo que su conciencia decía, pero ¿quién era la maldita conciencia para saber lo que era y lo que no era¿lo que sucede o lo que no sucede? Seguro que era una maldición que le habían lanzado las brujas koorimes –menos Yukina, por supuesto – que le arruinaron la vida y lo tiraron de la isla flotante de los koorimes para que muriera o, en su defecto, tuviera el impulso suicida de tirarse de cabeza al vacío. Pero en fin, luego hallaría la forma de deshacerse de su conciencia.

Sin embargo, cuando se percató que Kurama le devolvía la mirada y se reía aún más fuerte a la vez que se sentaba en el piso para mitigar el dolor de su barriguita, Hiei supo que eso le agradaba muuucho menos que su conciencia y, es más, comenzaba a sentir como la sangre fluía más rápido por su cuerpo. Más específicamente por su brazo derecho.

Shuichi – cuando se dio cuenta que reírse del koorime, en su propia cara, no era tan buena idea – quiso tragarse su risa, de veras que intentó con todas sus fuerzas; pero no pudo aguantarlo y en vez de apaciguar su voz, ésta salió casi con la velocidad de la luz y se multiplicó millones de veces más, llegando a tirarle al piso e inclusive a darle vueltas sobre el mismo, revolcándolo como un cilindro que cae por la calva de los demonios que llevaron a Yusuke al mundo del mal.(1)

Hiei, harto de tanta basura junta (Kurama incluido XD), intentó pararse por sus propios medios – apoyándose entre sofás, mesas, animales y lo que pillaba cerca – y casi sin llamar la atención del dueño de casa – que aún se reía como enfermo – se preparó para invocar al dragón de fuego y destruir todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Pero fue demasiado tarde pues, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kurama le tenía amarrado y adormecido con un gas que había sacado – en unas milésimas de segundo – de su largo cabello rojo, mientras la risilla molesta e incesante se negaba a desaparecer del todo.

Shuichi llegó a creer que la risa le salía del alma y que cuando uno desea reírse de algo, todo el universo conspira para que no podamos parar y nos muramos de un paro respiratorio o bajo las manos de la víctima, convirtiéndolos en victimarios.

-Lo siento Hiei jejejeje – y Kurama, como buena persona que es, se llevó al koorime de fuego escaleras arriba, lo acostó sobre el futón que había preparado anteriormente para él y rogó a los dioses que cuando el alba se hiciera presente, Hiei hubiese olvidado todo lo que había sucedido.

Las pequeñas risas que aún luchaban por hacerse escuchar rebotaron en las paredes oscuras de la casa dormida.

Es increíble la cara despreocupada – y hasta tierna! – que había puesto Hiei al entrar al apacible mundo de los sueños, en donde todo es negro, lleno de sangre ningen y de cabezas cortadas de Kazuma regadas por doquier.

Shuichi dio una última mirada a su alrededor, diounos cuantos besos más a la fotografía de su madre y, con una última mirada risueña y temerosa hacia su mejor amigo, se propuso intentar descansar. Ni siquiera tenía la certeza que mañana, cuando los pajarillos comenzasen a cantar sus melodiosas canciones, el pudiese abrir los ojos y encontrarse vivo, porque la risilla diabólica y casi imperceptible que escuchó Kurama salir de los labios de Hiei le había echo creer que el koorime estaba pensando en una sublime y sangrienta venganza.

'_Kami-sama o Yukina me salve_' las orbes verdes se perdieron bajo los párpados cansados y lo único que se escuchó luego fueron las respiraciones pausadas, una que otra risilla diabólica de Hiei, y la voz borracha y risueña deShiori-san abrazada por Hatakana-san, igual de ebrio y risueño, que se escuchaba desde el exterior de la casa Minamino, ajenos a la realidad moral.

* * *

(1)Me refiero a los calvitos que salen en la saga de los Tres Reyes (Three Kings) que llevaron a Yusuke donde Raizen :P jjojojo que eran chistosos esos personajes u 

Holaaaa :) jejejeje Espero a que les haya gustado este capítulo. Estamos llegando a fin de año y sólo se me ocurren incoherencias. Aunque si analizamos mi vida a fondo nos encontramos con una enredadera de incoherencias, así que no se asusten, no estoy loca 9U6.

Jojojo a mi me está gustando la historia, ya desde el próximo capítulo la cosa se vuelve un poco más centrada y retoma el hilo de Yukina, que está un poquito olvidada. Pero bueno, a quien no le gusta ver sufrir a Hiei xDDDD, que mala yo, y eso que me encanta TnT.

Como sea, espero a que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Muchos Saludos y gracias por el review OmAiRiTa! Te dedico este capi a ti, ojalá te guste :)


	5. Cap V

_Slash…_

La katana cortó el aire

_-uuuaaaahhh_

La katana cortó un demonio.

_-infeliiiiizzzzz_

La katana cortó dos demonios.

_Fruuum…_

_-aaaaaaarrrgggg_

El Dragón negro quemó muchos demonios.

El cuarto de entrenamientos - apodada por los demonios 'Sala Roja' – que Mukuro había destinado dentro de su castillo, estaba cubierto de sangre, sudor, cuerpos inertes regados por el piso, aquel característico olor que desprendían los cadáveres recién mutilados y los demonios que imploraban piedad.

Sus ojos rojos destilaban odio a los seres que no se valían por su cuenta y con la imperceptible brisa que dejaba al blindar su katana, los rebanaba como cebollas.

El único sonido que irrumpía el silencio de la 'Sala Roja' era el corte del aire producido por la katana. Eso y los gritos de los desgraciados al ser cortados y el golpe sordo que producían sus cuerpos contra el suelo.

Hiei miró a su alrededor. No había ni un signo de vida en toda la habitación.

Sonrió satisfecho. Por fin había vuelto a su realidad.

Después de haber estado unos días con Kurama, soportando indeseables visitas, películas rosas y bla-blas de su conciencia, la mente del demonio de fuego había comenzado a trastornarse entre tantos sentimientos nigens, olvidándose incluso de su propio odio hacia ellos. Aunque eso no significaba que el profundo desprecio que les tenía se le hubiese esfumado.

Eran demasiado… nigens! No había otra palabra para definirlos.

Envainó su espada ensangrentada e inhalando una gran bocanada de 'aira puro' se retiró por la compuerta automática, pisando una que otra extremidad repartida por la sala.

Hiei se sentía bien. Casi tan bien que inclusive en la punta de sus labios se podía notar – si lo mirabas fija y detalladamente – una curvatura que se asemejaba – vagamente – a una sonrisa.

Pero aun así, faltaba algo. Y ese no-se-qué le molestaba como una pulga en la oreja – Youko Kurama le comentó que esa sensación era como un pain-in-the-ass, irritante y desagradable – día y noche, presente y disuelto entre los pensamientos de su mente.

A través de los largos ventanales que poseía la fortaleza de uno de los reyes del Makai, y que daban al exterior, Hiei pudo ver como Mukuro – con su carácter común – mandaba a todos al diablo y a la guerra.

Él siempre admiró en Mukuro su espíritu de buen líder.

Tras los sellos de su rostro, ella notó la mirada de Hiei sobre sí y con un gesto de su mano le indicó que bajara. Esa inquietud que había notado cuando llegó, había comenzado a crecer lentamente y ahora destilaba por los ojos esa preocupación bajo la satisfacción de una matanza reciente.

Si no hacía algo, sabía que tarde o temprano algún lugar de su castillo quedaría carbonizado por el Dragón Negro.

-Buenas Tardes, Hiei – el koorime siempre se había preguntado si ella tenía un sexto sentido.

Se limitó a observarla hasta que ella comentara lo que deseaba. Era tal el grado de entendimiento que más de una vez creyó que era sifima, sínica, síquica? o lo que sea que le escuchó decir una vez a Kurama.

Un gesto, de nuevo, y Mukuro y él se adentraban a uno de los múltiples laberintos de la Fortaleza. Creyó conocer todos los pasillos y cada una de las habitaciones que poseía el castillo, pero aun así, no tenía ni remota idea del lugar al que se dirigían.

Vio como el castillo-móvil (jeje :P) se quedaba atrás. Los pasos de ella eran rápidos y firmes, hacían un pequeño eco entre los árboles y Hiei.

El bosque parecía espesarse más y él, que no conocía la palabra 'paciencia', comenzaba a cabrearse.

-A donde me llevas?

Sabía que era inútil. Ella sólo le miró de reojo y continuó con su travesía, apretando el paso.

Hiei suspiró insatisfecho acelerando también su sigiloso paso sobre el suelo. No había ganado nada, pero tampoco había perdido algo. Kurama le dijo una vez: "Nada pierdes con intentarlo". Aunque se sentía tonto al no escuchar respuesta.

'_Ja ja!_' Era su conciencia que se reía de él al más puro estilo de Nelson –los Simpson®.

Rodeado de árboles y de enredados caminos de tierra, un solar despoblado de todo se abría paso bajo el cielo que escasamente se distinguía sobre las copas de los árboles.

Y lo comprendió todo.

Podía asegurar que en una milésima de segundo la energía de Mukuro se había desplegado de una forma alarmante – como sólo ella sabía hacerlo – llegando incluso a quebrar algunos árboles escondidos sobre sí mismos.

Él no se quedó atrás y, aunque su katana no serviría mucho, la desenvainó al tiempo que su jagan –casi moribundo por el deseo – hacía su aparición bajo las vendas blancas.

De algún modo sintió como si su cuerpo respirara por fin. Estaba dispuesto a perder los brazos y las piernas en la batalla, con tal de saciar aquel vacío que pedía a gritos sangre y acción.

O será que pedía liberar la presión que su mente ejercía sobre su cuerpo?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando, precipitadamente se vio envuelto entre tierra, poder espiritual y golpes precisos, rápidos.

Mukuro, al fin y al cabo, era mujer, no? Y ellas – con ese extraño instinto maternal – lo perciben todo. (bueno, casi todo ¬¬)

Además, la poca estabilidad de Hiei mermaba su potencial militar, y eso era inadmisible, ante la inminente lucha contra los otros reinos.

Sea como sea debía quitarle esa inquietud de su mente, aunque tuviese que quitársela a golpes.

* * *

Cortito, cortito. Espero no les moleste, pero como se dan cuenta, mis sesos ya casi no dan para más uu. Ojalá les esté gustando, aunque a decir verdad, quedan como 2 capítulos para terminar la historia uu El hilo de la historia son siempre las emociones de Hiei y realmente espero no haberme salido muuuuucho de la personalidad de él 9.9.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, me hacen sentir bien jajaj xD así que espero haberles echo pasar un buen rato.

Chao!


	6. CAP VI

Ejem Ejem Holaaaaaaaaaaaa :)

dos en el mismo día, ni yo me lo creo. pero mi conciencia me dijo _'oye tú vaga, si los tienes, por qué no lo pones?'_ y cuando ví el rw de **Shiny Eliptic Omi-Chan** me emocioné y dije 'lo haré!' :3

Así que este capítulo está dedicado a Shiny :) muchas gracias por tus rw! Me hacen querer más a Hiei xD

Dejo de molestar ;)

* * *

Hacía unos cuantos días que Hiei se había marchado al Makai. No estaba muy feliz que digamos, luego del 'suceso' que había ocurrido esa vez, hizo falta Youko Kurama para poder controlarlo. Pero después de haber desatado su enojo sobre demonios inocentes – o al menos eso parecía por su ropa y katana ensangrentadas – volvía al Ningenkai con una actitud mucho más extraña. 

Esa noche Kurama notó que a Hiei le rodeaba un aura distinta y a la vez, más temible.

No era esa esencia de querer ver la sangre correr, o de estar planificando mutilaciones varias, o de 'yo soy tu padre' 'nooooooo'.

No, no, nada de eso. Era algo más profundo, más delicado, más terrorífico.

Su brazo flectado se apoyaba en los bordes de la ventana y su cabeza reposaba misteriosa sobre su mano. No quería saltar por la ventana – eso era evidente – ni estrellarse de cabeza, cosa que sí era raro.

Kurama, como zorro astuto que es, recogió una varilla – quién sabe como diablos llegó ahí – y comenzó a picarle la mejilla. Corría el riesgo de ser chamuscado, carbonizado y asesinado, pero un amigo tiene que hacer lo que un amigo tiene que hacer, y además quería saber si estaba vivo, muerto, inconsciente o poseído.

La cabeza de Hiei se giró lento, al mejor estilo del exorcista, y sus ojos escarlatas se clavaron sobre los del kitsune – que ya comenzaba a tener miedo, mucho miedo.

-Sabes Kurama… - la voz del kooorime sonaba distina, por un momento llegó a pensar que Kami-sama le había alumbrado y que seguiría el camino de castidad del Padre Hurtado – creo que Kuwabara no es tan imbécil como yo pensaba…

Hiei iba a decir que si Yukina se había fijado en él, no podía ser tan estúpido… pero nuestro querido Shuiichi Minamino había enloquecido y ahora se reía como si el poseído fuese él. Y es que debía ser una broma. Tenía que ser una broma.

Luego se creyó saltando por la ventana y chocando de cabeza contra el piso. Pero no.

'_Con estos amigos para que queremos enemigos ¬¬'_ y Hiei, por primera vez en su vida tuvo que darle la razón a su conciencia. _'Veo que nos estamos entendiendo…'_

Pero quizás Kurama era demaciado, como decirlo, inflexible para sus cosas y jamás entendería que un koorime de fuego testarudo como él sólo, podía cambiar de opinión, como también podía apestarse, amurrarse y hasta enamorarse! Así como miles de otras emociones que desgraciadamente sufren los seres vivos. Sea cual sea su origen.

Kurama miraba el techo medio atontado. Hacía horas que estaba despierto y la incertidumbre le roía el seso.

_'Tip'_

El reloj digital anunció el paso de otra de las interminables horas de curiosidad que mantenían despierto al youko.

No podía pegar el ojo. Ni siquiera el contar ovejitas le había servido, pues cuando llegaba casi a las 50, éstas parecían perder 'místicamente' las partes del cuerpo y caían tras la verja para morir desangradas. Y eso no era, en realidad, muy agradable ni relajante.

A su lado, Hiei se revolcaba entre las sábanas, los almohadones y el futón, buscando una posición cómoda para poder dormir; pero nunca podría encontrar un lugar mejor que 'la-rama-del-árbol-al-lado-de-la-casa-de-Kurama'. Nunca. Y es que el aroma a fresco que desprendían las hojas húmedas y la luz que le proporcionaban las estrellas y los ovnis mientras descansaba, era único.

'_por qué no te vas si tanto te quejas? Mal agradecido'_

Decidió hacer como si no hubiese escuchado. Desgraciada conciencia.

-Nee Hiei? – así dicen, la curiosidad mató al kitsune.

Un cambio de postura fue toda su respuesta.

-Estás despierto? – sus ojos verdes ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y sólo veía un bulto con mechas tiesas en la punta.

-A ti que te parece, zorro? – no había solo ironía en su voz, juraría que la amenaza se filtraba en cada palabra y que la hosquedad no se la podía ni él mismo. Pero como buen Kurama que era, hizo caso omiso de estas pequeñeces, le conocía demasiado bien.

-Puedo preguntar algo? – Kurama esperó el silencio como respuesta.

-No lo has hecho ya? – bueno, quizás no lo conocía taaaaaaaaaaaaaan bien

-Que demonios pasa con tigo? – era muy paciente, pero esta se le estaba comenzando a evaporar – desde que volviste del Makai has estado como ido, malhumorado y hasta medio místico!

Hiei se volteó dándole la espalda.

Shuiichi resopló dando por terminada la conversación y trató de volver a su conteo de ovejas mutiladas por Hiei.

Es extraño, al menos nunca le había pasado, pero tenía una conexión más allá del mundo espiritual que hacía crecer su empatía, y de repente sin saber cómo, se halló a sí mismo malhumorado y agrio. Si algo le pasaba a su amigo, debía solucionarlo pues de manera indirecta le afectaba a él.

Que cojones, no podía dormir.

Sabía que Hiei jamás correría como una niñita quinceañera a contarle sus más preciados secretos, temores sexuales o emociones frustradas, pero siempre dejaba entrever entre palabras sueltas, hechos puntuales o sueños inconscientes en voz alta algunas pistas para que él pudiese ayudarlo. Aun cuando él ni siquiera se diese cuenta de ello, pues era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir ayuda.

Ago raro le pasaba, de seguro que sí.

En el silencio de la noche, el canto de los grillos se hacía más fuerte y el sonido de las hojas arbolescas al chocar entre sí daban una sensación de fresco.

-Estuve con Mukuro

Ok, eso no era exactamente lo que él quería oír, pero al menos le hablaba casi con normalidad.

-Yukina lo quiere – se giró – no se cómo -silencio- pero… me queda un consuelo

El zorro alzó la ceja

-si le hace algo a Yukina… –un aura maligna comenzó a aparecer – Mukuro prometió prestarme sus armas de tortura y…

Y Kurama no quizo saber más detalles de mutilaciones. Tenía suficiente con sus ovejas decapitadas.

Finalmente Hiei estaba dispuesto a entregar a su hermana en manos de otro hombre que no era él mismo.

O a Hiei se le zafó un tornillo, o efectivamente estaba poseído, o Mukuro le había amenazado con un castigo muuuuyy doloroso. Hacer entender a Hiei…, más fácil es hacer que Shizuru deje de fumar.

Así que su actitud malhumorada, su profundo aspecto pensativo y el aguantarse las ganas de mutilar a todo lo que camina, era producto de su resolución.

Hiei, después de todo, era un buen hermano.

A su modo, claro. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Hiei se pasó todo el día en las ramas del árbol. Alternando su mirada entre el infinito y sus manos.

Dos perlas blancas colgaban de sus dedos. El rojo de sus iris se perdía en el movimiento perlado.

Suspiró con pesadez. Estaba resignado.

/Flash-Back/

-Me quedaré en el mundo del mal, así ella pondrá fin a la búsqueda de su hermano

-Eso piensas? Yo opino que mejor se la des tú, no importa cuando te tardes

Hiei le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kurama.

-siempre has sido muy inflexible

/Fin Flash-Back/

Dirigió su mirada a la habitación de Shuiichi. Kurama estaba ensimismado mirando esa caja negra que tiene ningens pequeñitos adentro y que hacen todo tipo de cosas raras.

A ése se le habían pegado demaciado las costumbres ningens. Recordaba el zorro desalmado y ladrón que era antes. Ahora era un hijo perfecto, con un demonio más 'disciplinado' en su interior.

Hiei debía admitir que Kurama era mucho más que un compañero. Con el tiempo habían ido trazando un camino juntos y ahora un lazo invisible les unía. Le sentía cerca de sí. Era algo como eso que los humanos llamaban estúpidamente amistad. No, era más que eso. Como un hermano, como Yukina. A ambos jamás le comentaba sus sentimientos, pero de una forma casi inhumana - como si lo fueran - lograban enterarse y ayudarle. Sin que él lo supiera claro, su orgullo era muy grande.

Y Mukuro... ellale conocía muy bien, casi tan bien como así misma y por ello podía hablarle de algo tan…suyo.Bueno, en realidad era a su conciencia a la que se le caía el casette.Peroal fin y al cabo seguía siendoél. Ademáshabíasidoella quien había mantenido oculta, entre sus jugos gástricos, la Hiruiseki que andaba buscando.

De algún modo se sentía conectado a ella.

Y ahora no tenía motivos para vivir. Había encontrado la Isla de las Koorimes, pero sus ganas de matar se habían aplacado al ver lo frágiles ypenosas que eran las koorimes. Ya estaban muertas.

Había encontrado a Yukina y había cumplido su promesa de no revelar que era su hermano, aunque su deuda ya estuviese saldada desde la batalla a muerte con Shigure.

Sólo quedaba matar, y cumplir la promesa que había hecho ahora a Mukuro – después de algunas cuantas torturas para convencerlo. No sería bueno morir de una forma tan deshonrosa.

Se acomodó un poco en el árbol y se rodeo con cuello con las Hiruiseki. Le hacían sentir más tranquilo y eliminaban el odio que ennegrecía su alma.

Ahora solo quedaba hacerle afrenta a la situación. Cómo? ni siquiera su charlatana conciencia sabía.

Hiei siempre pensó que las conciencias nunca estaban disponibles cuando senecesitaban. Inservibles y charlatanas. Qué peor?

_'Usted ha llamado al número 0303456 na na na... nanana na... deje un mensaje a su conciencia después de la señal'_

_Piiiiiii_

* * *

Jejeje, debo decir que es el penúltimo capítulo. El otro ya lo tengo escrito, solo falta traspasarlo -.-. Pero lo haré luego 9.9

Gracias por leer y si tienen cualquier comentario o crítica, haganme el favor de hacermelo saber nn

Otra vez gracias Shiny!

Chaooo!


	7. Cap VII

Yukina se sorprendió cuando, en medio de su comunión con las aves, Hiei le saludaba desde un árbol cercano.

-Yu...Yukina… hola

Le vio con ternura, el youkai se movía inquieto en la rama, avergonzado por su propia timidez.

Le invitó a tomar el té.

El templo de Genkai estaba silencioso. El leve cantar de las aves ambientaba el silencio de la morada abandonada por su dueña. Sin embargo, enlas habitaciones retozadas con recuerdos, se sentía su espíritu más vivo que nunca. Había veces en que Yukina creía ver una brisa danzarina que iba de un lado a otro, desvaneciéndose en la niebla de la noche.

Yukina siempre había pensado que a pesar del infierno en que se encontraba, rodeada de llamas y sufrimiento, había encontrado la felicidad que ella había estado buscando, la felicidad que 50 años antes se había escondido tras una maraña de caretas y sufrimiento.

Y ahora estaba tranquila.

Había estado cuidando el templo luego de su partida, de vez en cuando era visitada por sus amigos, y ya había hecho de él su hogar.

Se conmovió de pronto. Hiei se convenció aun más de la sensibilidad de su hermana.

Al mirar los ojos escarlatas de Yukina, se vio en un espejo, rodeado por un marco de oro por un lado y de barro por otro. Frente a él su otra parte, aquella que se había quedado en la Isla Flotante y de la que había sido desprendido brutalmente, como basura arrojado a la nada y tratado en la miseria de la vida.

Y la vio perfecta; hermosa, sensible y suya. Sí, pues era parte de él, de su vida y de su historia. Era la razón de seguir vivo y de soportar largas horas junto a los nigens.

Pero debía dejarla ir, lo sabía, no sería feliz amarrada a un demonio que lideraba un ejército de muertes y que no era más que una sombra silenciosa en el ningenkai.

Después de todo, todo pasa y todo queda.

Y ella se quedaba enlazada a un muchacho modesto, algo tonto y emborrachado de aquel sentimiento que había comenzado a afectar su idiosincrasia.

Entre interminables conversaciones consigo mismo y luchas contra su subconsciente, era inevitable seguirse ocultado tras un árbol cada día, observando cada afectivo acto de la pequeña koorime. Veía como barría, como alimentaba a las aves, como veía el cielo mañanero y como suspiraba cuando los rizos zanahorias subían la larga escalera que llevaba al templo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mirando como embobado a su sangre que le devolvía la mirada.

-Es agradable tener tu visita, Hiei- sonrió con ese cálido sentimiento brotando de sus labios. De repente le temblaban las manos y parecía haberse esfumado el verdadero motivo de su visita.

-Yukina yo… - silencio – yo… - Los ojos carmesí de su hermana denotaban curiosidad.

Suspiró

'_Bien, ya es hora, no seas cobarde o sino Mukuro nos liquidará' _'Hn, lo sé idiota' _'Idiota tus polainas'_ Ok, no era la mejor forma de animarle, pero le entregó un poco más de determinación. Además, no quería hacer enojar a Mukuro. Definitivamente no.

Sintiéndose como un idiota, metió su mano insegura a sus ropajes negros, donde aparecieron como brillantes en una alma maldita las Hiruiseki de dos hermanos separados por lo extraño de una situación única, la tradición y el bienestar de otros.

No pudo mirar los ojos vidriosos de Yukina, que se había tapado la boca con ambas manos al emitir un pequeño grito.

'_Tap' 'Tap' 'Tap'_

Unas perlas blancas llegaron a sus pies con el declive de la habitación. Vio su rostro multiplicado tantas veces como gemas en el piso y se odio las mismas veces por ser él quien hacía llorar a un ser tan puro. Sin embargo, cuando sintió sus bracitos rodear su cuerpo y el calor especial y único de la koorime tan cerca de sí, sintió que ni siquiera las Hiruiseki lograban ahuyentar las penas de su alma como la proximidad de su hermana.

-Ya le he dado la piedra, Yukina…

* * *

-Hn 

Shuichi despegó la mirada de sus obligaciones escolares para observar al koorime de fuego, que venía con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

No logró descifrar lo que era y le invitó a entrar.

-Tienes hambre, Hiei?

Él negó con la cabeza

-tengo un nuevo propósito para vivir - Hiei le miraba serio, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban de un modo especial, distinto.

Kurama le miró un largo rato, como procesando la información y luego sonrió feliz. Podía sentir la tranquilidad del youkai entrando por sus propios poros y contagiándole de una tranquilidad que era difícil de explicar. Como aquella que sintió cuando su madre se había recuperado. Por un momento juró ver a Hiei flotar y nadar en el aire.

- Y Kuwabara… -dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

-Hn

Bien, Hiei seguía siendo el mismo después de todo, y si no quería hablar de él no lo obligaría.

-Ese cabeza de zanahoria – se filtró la amenaza en su voz mientras una llama negra aparecía en una de sus manos – ni siquiera se le pase por su cerebro de maní alguna forma de lastimarla, sino…

Por la mente de Hiei pasaron miles de torturas diferentes que se reflejaban en sus ojos escarlata.

Entonces Kurama se vio en su derecho de salir corriendo los más lejos que le dieran sus patitas de youko, pues veía como el aura maligna de Hiei abordaba todos sus sentidos, mientras reía maligna y burlescamente.

Sip, definitivamente Hiei seguía siendo el mismo koorime de fuego sanguinario, brutal, odia-ningens e indiferente.

Pero ahora, con una razón para exitir.

_"Hiruiseki…_

_Una piedra misteriosa…_

_Siento el poder de la piedra,_

_Siento como elimina el odio en mí..."(1)_

**Fin**

* * *

(1) Mukuro, y su relación con Hiruiseki )

Finite! ) No soy muy buena con los finales, no me gusta que terminen las cosas xD quizás por eso me demoro tanto o.o. No se, ojala les guste el último capítulo,pues a mi nome convnció, pero que le voy a hacer...uu

Siento haberme tardado tanto en estos capítulos tan cortitos, pero entre tareas y compromisos, poco se puede hacer.

Me gustaría que me dejasen sus comentarios referentes a esta historia, que debo mejorar al escribir y si les gustó o no la trama. No quise involucrar nada de romances... excepto el de Yukina con Kuwabara... pero se ven taaaan tiernos es imposible evitarlo.

Bueno amigos TuT me despido, espero que la historia halla sido de su agrado y que les halla ayudado a matar un poco el tiempo.

nos vemos en otra! Chaooo.

Yo también quiero una Hiruiseki! con mi hermano al lado... ¬¬ cualquiera necesita una. Ciao! )


End file.
